This Is Our Time
by shuckface9
Summary: The next generation of Harry Potter are about to get sorted into their Hogwarts houses but there may be a few surprises along the way.
1. Teddy Lupin

**Teddy Lupin**

Teddy couldn't believe it was his time already. He had heard so many stories from his Uncle Harry about Hogwarts and he couldn't wait to start. Victoire had told him every Potter and Weasley gets sorted into Gryffindor. But Teddy wasn't a Weasley or a Potter, he was a Lupin. He knew of his father's legacy as one of the marauders, his Uncle harry had been sure to tell him many stories or their Parents adventures. He also knew his father was a proud Gryffindor and that made Teddy slightly nervous. What if he disappointed his father or his Uncle Harry by being in a different house? However whilst his Uncle Harry told him stories of Remus Lupin, Aunt Hermione would tell stories of Nymphadora Tonks. His mother being in Hufflepuff made Teddy feel much more secure about being placed in a different house, his mother still managed to be troublesome and brave whilst in Hufflepuff. Teddy could only hope that he made everyone proud.

"Theodore Lupin." Professor Longbottom announced.

Teddy made his way up towards the stool where his fate would be sealed. He sat facing the many Hogwarts students which only made him more nervous and the hat was placed on his head.

"Ahhhh son of Remus Lupin I see." The hat began. "He was a highly intelligent child but ultimately his bravery deemed him fit for Gryffindor. You have inherited his bravery I see but you are much more like your mother, Tonks. She was a possible Gryffindor too. I know exactly where you belong…HUFFLEPUFF!"

Teddy smiled and made his way over to the cheering Hufflepuff table, part of him was disappointed that he wasn't Gryffindor material. But the other part of him was ecstatic at being placed in his mother's house. He took a seat next to a few other first year Hufflepuff's that would most likely become his closest friends.

"The name's Joseph Cain, but most people call me Joey." A boy with short dark hair said while extending his hand to Teddy. Teddy shook the boy's hand, happy that someone wanted to be friends with him.

"I'm Teddy Lupin." He replied back.

"We all know exactly who you are, godson of Harry Potter, thought for sure you were gonna be Gryffindor." Joey confessed.

Teddy smiled at that remark, everybody assumed because of his uncle he was going to be a Gryffindor. Now he was extremely happy to be in Hufflepuff, carving his own path instead of following his uncle's.

"Nope. Don't get me wrong Gryffindor's a great house and the majority of my family were placed there, but I'd rather be in Hufflepuff. It's the house my mother was in." Teddy told him.

The feast was even better than Teddy's family had described and even better that he could have imagined. He and Joey enjoyed many plates of food and once the feast was over Teddy could barely contain his excitement at seeing the Hufflepuff common rooms. The Hufflepuff prefect led Teddy and the rest of the first years towards the common rooms which were a fair trek away. Once they reached their destination the prefect turned to face them.

"You have been placed into the house of Helga Hufflepuff. The house of the loyal, honest and just, you should be very proud. In order to enter these common rooms you must tap the barrels in the correct order, please watch carefully."

Teddy watched in amazement as the prefect tapped the barrels and the lid of the barrel swung towards them. He was then even more amazed when he saw inside. The room was clearly built for comfort which Teddy loved. To the left and right of the room were tunnels leading somewhere but he didn't get to do much looking before the prefect spoke once more.

"Girls dormitories are to the left and boys to the right, it is against the rules for the boys to enter the girls' dormitories and vice versa. First years are the first door in the tunnels."

The prefect then walked away leaving the first years to find their way to their rooms. Behind the first door was a big room with six four poster beds against the walls. The boys' luggage had already been put next to their beds, all they had to do was unpack.

"How cool is this Teddy?" Joey asked him.

"Beyond cool, are you unpacking already?" Teddy asked him as he proceeded to his bed.

"Yeah, why? Aren't you?"

"Later I think, first I have a letter to write to a certain uncle of mine."


	2. Victoire Weasley

**Victoire Weasley**

Victoire was so excited to finally get to go to Hogwarts. She had been waiting years for her opportunity and when Teddy left two years ago it only made her want it more. Now here she was, waiting to get sorted into Gryffindor. Victoire had no doubt that's where she belonged, like she had told Teddy every Potter and Weasley has been sorted into Gryffindor. Of course Teddy had to go and get himself sorted into Hufflepuff, Victoire didn't understand how he couldn't be upset about that. When she had read the letter he sent Uncle Harry he went on and on about how cool Hufflepuff is and Uncle Harry was actually proud. For two years all Teddy's talked about is the Hufflepuff common room and his new Hufflepuff best friend. Joey came to stay for a week this summer and it's safe to say he and Victoire didn't get along. She felt as though this guy had taken Teddy from her. Her mother had claimed that Teddy needed friends his own age, but Victoire was only two years younger. Anyway now they were going to the same school they would have more time to spend together, even if they weren't in the same house.

"Victoire Weasley." Professor Longbottom announces.

This is her moment, Victoire practically jumps up onto the stool and turns to face everybody. She can see Teddy with his bright blue hair smiling at her and giving her the thumbs up. She sits down and is surprised when the hat doesn't immediately announce she is Gryffindor.

"Ah, the first of many Weasley's I presume. All of them have been placed in Gryffindor and I can sense that you hold the same bravery within you." The hat told her, and Victoire smirked ready for it to announce her Gryffindor. "However you also possess the brains of a Ravenclaw."

Victoire's face fell. This was not how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be a Gryffindor like the rest of her family.

"What to choose, what to choose?" The hat said. "I declare you, RAVENCLAW!"

The entire hall gasped at the thought of a Weasley not in Gryffindor but the Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers. Victoire reluctantly made her way towards the table and sat down. She barely even heard the rest of the sorting's or McGonagal's speech. She found that when the feast began she had lost her appetite. How would she explain to her father that she was a Ravenclaw? She could feel the eyes of the other Ravenclaws on her and she just wanted to get up and run.

Once the feast was over the Ravenclaw prefect led the Ravenclaw first years to the tower. Victoire took one last look at the Gryffindor table, she would never get to sit there. The first years were now lined up outside Ravenclaw tower and the prefect had turned to speak to them.

"Congratulations, you are in Ravenclaw. House of the intelligent, logical and creative you should be very proud. In order to enter Ravenclaw tower you must answer the riddle the knocker gives you, don't worry your age will be taken into consideration but the riddles will get more challenging as you get older." The prefect turned to the portrait to get the riddle.

"What is the opposite of love?" The eagle knocker asked.

Many of the first years sniggered thinking it was an easy riddle. The prefect did not look pleased.

"If you think it's so simple then you can give me the answer."

Most of them muttered out the word hate which seemed right to Victoire.

"Wrong." The knocker told them.

The first years stopped sniggering and the prefect now looked smug.

"Take the time to really think about it and then someone tell me the real answer."

"Indifference" Someone said.

It took Victoire a few seconds to realise it was her. She couldn't work out where that had come from.

"Correct." The knocker said and proceeded to swing open.

As they climbed through Victoire continued to wonder where that answer had come from. She knew why the answer was indifference but she couldn't work out why she knew.

"Would you care to explain to your fellow classmates how indifference is the opposite of love and not hate?" The prefect asked.

All eyes were on Victoire, she could get used to that.

"To love means to care, indifference mean not to care, hate implies that one still cares."

"Impressive Miss Weasley, especially for a first year."

Victoire smiles, she may not be able to rock Gryffindor but maybe she could get to the top of Ravenclaw. Yes Victoire could definitely get used to this.


	3. Dominique Weasley

**Dominique Weasley**

Dominique Weasley was terrified. Two had gone before her and neither been sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy was put in the house of the loyal, Hufflepuff and Victoire was placed in the house of the intelligent, Ravenclaw. Obviously they were both great houses and both Teddy and Victoire had been doing excellent in them so far but Dominique saw the look of disappointment on her father's face when Victoire hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. Victoire herself had been put out at first, but now the idea of being a Ravenclaw had grown on her. Dominique was so uncertain, what if she didn't possess the bravery of a Gryffindor? Or the brains of a Ravenclaw? Or the loyalty of a Hufflepuff? And she didn't even want to think about the fourth option. She had to be in Gryffindor, she had to please her family by being the first of her generation sorted into the house of the brave.

"Dominique Weasley." Professor Longbottom calls.

Dominique reluctantly walks towards him and turns to face the rest of the big hall. She spots Teddy's bright bubble-gum pink hair straight away, he sends her a small wave of encouragement. She then glances over at the Ravenclaw table where second year Victoire is sitting near the front. She wears a smile that clearly says 'You have to get Gryffindor'. The hat is placed on Dominique's head and she just wants it to be over.

"The second of the Weasley clan, you are very different to your sister I see. You could do well in two of the houses here. But what's this, you yearn for Gryffindor, to make your family proud. You could do well in Gryffindor, but then you may fare well in Hufflepuff." The hat says to Dominique.

"Gryffindor would be swell." She told the hat.

"Very well, I must place you in… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouts.

Dominique smiles as she launches herself off the stool and towards the cheering Gryffindor table. She glances over at her sister who is beaming with pride. Dominique takes a seat next to the other Gryffindor first years.

After the rest of the sorting's, McGonagall does a speech welcoming everyone back to Hogwarts, but Dominique just wants the food – she is a Weasley after all. It ends up being a feast that rivals Grandma Molly's cooking and Dominique can barely believe her eyes. Once everyone has eaten, a Gryffindor Prefect shows them to Gryffindor tower. The prefect stops outside the portrait of the fat lady who is singing off key.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, house of the brave, courageous and chivalrous. You should all be extremely proud of yourselves for making it to Gryffindor. In order to enter the tower you must say the password which changes every few months. The password for now is Polyjuice, please remember it.

The fat lady swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. It was everything that her family described and Dominique couldn't believe she had actually made it. Her father would be so proud and maybe for once Victoire wouldn't be the centre of attention.

"These are the Common rooms, probably where you will do your homework and plot your pranks. To the left are the girl's dorms and boys to the right. Boys cannot enter girls dorms, if you do the stairs will turn into a slide making it impossible for you to proceed. For some reason Godric Gryffindor trusted girls more since girls can enter the boys dorms however it is still not allowed. First years are on the first floor and your luggage is already up there."

The prefect walked away and the first years went up to their dorms. In Dominique's there were seven four poster beds for the seven first year girls. But all Dominique could think about was writing a letter to her father, telling him she was a Gryffindor.


	4. Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley

Roxanne Weasley honestly couldn't care less which Hogwarts house she ended up in. Obviously due to her family history Gryffindor was preferable but it didn't make a difference to her. Every house in her opinion had respectable traits and Roxanne had long ago come to terms with the fact that she may not be Gryffindor material. Even if both her parents were Gryffindor that was no pressure to her, Roxanne was her own person and if her parents gave her a hard time she would make her feelings known. Roxanne was actually very much like her paternal Grandmother in the sense that she kept all of her many cousins in line and could be quite the formidable force, even at the age of eleven. She liked the sound of Hufflepuff, from what Teddy told her it was rather cool and she did consider herself a loyal and honest person. Victoire had gone on and on about how she was the smartest in her year and how even though it wasn't Gryffindor, Ravenclaw was a good fit for her. Roxanne didn't really consider herself intelligent, however she could be very creative in the kitchen. Then Dominique had been sorted into Gryffindor which everyone was thankful for, she enjoyed it there and Roxanne had never seen her happier. Maybe she was brave and courageous enough to be a part of Gryffindor.

"Roxanne Weasley." Professor Longbottom called.

Roxanne stepped up to the stool and turned to face the entire hall, she could see Dominique waving, Victoire smiling and Teddy giving her the thumbs up. The hat was placed on her head.

"Interesting…" The hat said to her, which made her slightly nervous. "Where to put you? You could thrive in Hufflepuff, I sense much loyalty in you especially to those you care about. But then again perhaps Ravenclaw would be a better fit, you seem clever and ooze creativity, yes Ravenclaw would suit you. But you are also brave, that I can see, you may be Gryffindor material. This is a hard decision."

"Well I've been sitting here for over a minute so could you speed up a little please." Roxanne asked the hat.

The hat laughed at her response. "Yes I know exactly where to put you…. GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in cheers and Roxanne ran to sit next to her cousin Dominique. She then watched her cousin Lucy get sorted and the headmistress gave a speech on safety in the school before the feast commenced. Roxanne's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Yeah that's how I reacted the first time too cuz, taste it, it's almost as good as yours and Grandma's." Dominique told her. Roxanne wasted no time in digging into the feast, they had everything from fried chicken to chocolate cake and Dominique was right, it was almost as good as Grandma Molly's.

Once the feast had finished Dominique hugged Roxanne tight and then told her she would see her in the Gryffindor common room. Roxanne was left with a prefect and the rest of the first years. They were led to Gryffindor tower where the portrait of the fat lady hung on the wall. The prefect welcomed them to Gryffindor, gave them the password and then proceeded into the tower with the first years following. Roxanne had heard much about Gryffindor from Dominique but that was nothing like actually seeing it for the first time. The fire place was roaring and several students sat in the chairs around it chatting to one another. The colours were vibrant red and gold and they were absolutely everywhere.

The prefect pointed out the staircases that led to the dorms and then told them some rules that Roxanne would most likely break. After that they were allowed to go unpack and get settled into their rooms. There were eight other girls sharing a room with Roxanne not that she minded, she proceeded to unpack her things.

"Hey cuz can I come in?" Dominique asked standing at the door. The other girls in the dorm just stared at her as if she was an alien.

"Quit staring at my cousin, she's second year not a yeti." Roxanne said and they went back to unpacking. "Of course you can come in Dom."

"So what took the hat so long, you were up there for like a minute?" Dominique said whilst making herself comfy on Roxanne's bed.

"I know, I got kind of impatient and told it to hurry up." Roxanne said while Dominique laughed. "It said that I was possible Hufflepuff material, then went on to say I'd do well in Ravenclaw and then settled on Gryffindor."

"Well if it's any consolation, I was considered for Hufflepuff too." Dominique confessed. The two cousins spent the rest of the night chatting about where they thought the rest of the family would end up. Yes, Roxanne didn't care where the hat put her, just as long as she was accepted.


	5. Lucy Weasley

**Lucy Weasley**

Disclaimer to say I don't own any of these characters or Harry Potter which is a damn shame. Enjoy.

Lucy Weasley watched her cousin Roxanne get sorted into Gryffindor, just like Lucy was supposed to. Lucy had no doubt she would thrive in Gryffindor, but it just didn't feel right to her almost as if she belonged somewhere else. Four of her cousins (including Teddy) had been sorted into three houses. Dominique was with Roxanne in Gryffindor, upholding the Weasley tradition. Victoire was sitting pretty in Ravenclaw, being the first real Weasley to have been sorted outside of Gryffindor. And finally Teddy had been sorted into Hufflepuff, just like his mother. All were respectable houses and Lucy had no doubt that each of her cousins belonged in their houses. Gryffindor would be an obvious choice for Lucy as she had been told many times before that she was a very opinionated girl, especially for her age and with those opinions came the famous Weasley temper. However Ravenclaw called to her in many ways. Lucy was a highly intelligent girl and could often be found reading a book on an obscure subject, yet the thought of being placed in a house with Victoire nauseated Lucy slightly. The two cousins had never really gotten along, Lucy thought Victoire to be self-centred and Victoire thought Lucy to be boring. Maybe she would be placed in Hufflepuff beside Teddy, which she could handle.

"Lucy Weasley" Professor Longbottom announced.

Lucy walked up to the sorting hat and turned to face the other students. She could see Dominque's wavy, bright blonde hair contrasting with Roxanne's curly, dark hair at the Gryffindor table and this made her feel slightly less anxious. However one look at now thirteen year old Victoire at the Ravenclaw table with her gorgeous blonde locks, sitting there judging Lucy was enough to bring those nerves back to her. Luckily Teddy's wave from the Hufflepuff table gave her more confidence and she sat down while the hat was placed on her head.

"My second Weasley this year." The hat spoke which fascinated Lucy. She wondered how exactly this worked and whether it would be rude to ask.

"How exactly do you talk?" She asked. "Were you made from magic or was the magic added after you were made."

"Good question, no-one has ever asked me that before. I was just a normal hat that belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself. The four founders of Hogwarts enchanted me to sort students into their houses." The hat replied to her sounding quite pleased that she had been interested.

"Fascinating, sorry if I've distracted you from doing your job." Lucy apologised to the hat while it just laughed at her comment.

"Not at all, in fact you have helped me make up my mind. Whilst you are clearly brave like a Gryffindor you clearly have a thirst for knowledge and I know the perfect place to put you….RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

Lucy smiled and made her way to the noisy Ravenclaw table taking a seat next to one of the other Ravenclaw first years. She listened intently to the Headmistresses speech before digging into the magnificent feast the house elves had prepared. After about ten minutes of eating she felt someone sit down next to her and turned to find Victoire staring at her.

"The hat took its time, you must have been a hatstall like me." Victoire stated as if she knew everything.

"Yes I was considered for Gryffindor but it sorted me into Ravenclaw almost straight away I just asked it a question. That's why it took so long." Lucy replied to her and then focussed her attention on her food once more. Victoire talked to Lucy for a little while more, although Lucy wasn't really listening, all she picked up was something about Teddy getting better looking every year. This statement didn't surprise Lucy as she had worked out that Victoire was crushing on Teddy a long time ago, but from what Lucy could tell the crush was completely one sided.

Soon enough the feast was over and a prefect was leading the first years to Ravenclaw tower. The prefect then congratulated them on becoming a Ravenclaw and explained that to enter the tower you had to answer the riddle the eagle knocker gave you. Once they got inside Lucy was in awe. The common room was very spacious with many couches and tables in it. The blue and bronze colours were everywhere which made sense since they were the house colours. The thing that Lucy loved the most was the big bookcases surrounding the room, she couldn't wait to get started. The prefect pointed to the staircases next to the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and explained that they led to the dorms, first years were on the first floor.

Lucy glanced around taking everything in. She might be stuck with Victoire for a few years, but just maybe being a Ravenclaw might not be so bad.

Thanks for reading please review.


	6. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

I'd like to apologise for this one being so short. This is set two years after Lucy and Roxanne are sorted. I would also like to apologise for the mistake in my first chapter where I say Theodore Lupin, I automatically typed that forgetting his first name is actually Edward. Hope you enjoy.

Gryffindor was James Sirius Potter's only option. Sure the other houses were okay but it was Gryffindor that everyone should aim to be. James couldn't understand how Teddy was so calm about being sorted into Hufflepuff. The Potter/Weasley kids were supposed to be Gryffindor's just like the previous generation. And then Victoire and Lucy had gone and gotten themselves sorted into Ravenclaw as if that was even a good house. Who needs to be smart when you can be brave? Obviously he was most proud of Dominique and Roxanne who had become Gryffindor's just like they were supposed to. James just knew the minute that hat hit his head it would tell everyone he was a Gryffindor. Bravery and courage just came naturally to him, just like it did his parents.

"James Sirius Potter." Professor Longbottom called.

James stepped up to the hat and turned to face the hall smirking at everybody. He could see the five cousins of his who had already been sorted. Teddy was wearing his new head boy badge and his hair was the yellow of Hufflepuff. Victoire now a fifth year sat with many people surrounding, centre of attention just how she liked it. Lucy sat closer to the front and was now third year, clearly interested in the sorting, probably because her sister was waiting to get sorted this year. Roxanne also third year sat next to Dominique now fourth year at the Gryffindor table. James also spotted his two cousins yet to be sorted this year standing waiting for their time. He took a seat and the hat was placed on his head.

"My first Potter, I was wondering when they would start. You have clearly inherited the bravery of your father." The hat said which made James smirk even more, the hat had to put him in Gryffindor. "However I sense ambition in you, ambition that could put you in Slytherin."

James' face fell. How could the hat even consider putting him in Slytherin? He's a Potter and a Weasley, he belonged in Gryffindor. Didn't the hat understand that?

"You cannot place me in Slytherin, I am a Gryffindor. Put me in Gryffindor." James insisted.

"But you could grow in Slytherin, with Ambition like yours it wouldn't take long until you were at the top." The hat continued.

"Slytherin is for cowards. I am the son of Harry Potter, you simply can't put me anywhere but Gryffindor." James said through gritted teeth.

"Very well, but I still think you would have suited Slytherin. And you should know I would have placed your father in Slytherin if he hadn't asked for Gryffindor, although he did ask a lot nicer that you did. I place you in….GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced.

James jumped off the stool and made his way over to his two cousins already placed in Gryffindor. The both hugged him and congratulated him on becoming a Gryffindor. James smiled and thanked them both but couldn't quite shake the words the hat had uttered to him _'you would have suited Slytherin'._ He couldn't believe that the hat thought him to be Slytherin. Slytherin's were slimy, arrogant and evil, James wasn't one of those things, in his own opinion anyway. He probably would have been disowned if he had been placed in Slytherin, but the hat had said his father was almost a Slytherin. The hat was wrong he decided. James decided it was no use overthinking it now since he had already been placed in Gryffindor. That was where he belonged and no-one had to know he was almost a Slytherin.

Please leave some reviews I would love to hear what you guys think.


	7. Fred Weasley II

**Fred Weasley II**

Hey guys thanks for all the views but it would be really good if you could send in some reviews. I know this one is also short but the next one is longer I promise.

Fred Weasley II watched as his cousin James made his way to the Gryffindor table where Dominique and Roxanne congratulated him. Fred desperately wanted to be in a house with James, they had been best friends since they were born. Both born trouble makers, many people in their family called them the next Fred and George. Fred liked being compared to his father and his uncle. Even though he never met his uncle, Fred felt very close to him maybe because they shared a name. Being named after his uncle who died in the war was a lot of pressure on Fred but more pressure because his uncle was one of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. Fred wanted to make his uncle proud and more so his dad. Fred got on with his dad very well, they shared many common interests however Fred could see how much his dad missed his brother. Fred couldn't blame him, without Roxanne he wouldn't know what to do. But sometimes Fred felt like he might just be a replacement for his Uncle, sometimes his father acted more like his brother than a dad. But Fred didn't mind too much. For now all he could hope was that no matter what happened his father will be proud of him.

"Fred Weasley II" Professor Longbottom called.

Fred walked up and turned to face all the students, he won't admit it but it was slightly intimidating. He saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table, but he seemed distracted almost as if he didn't realise it was Fred's turn now. He then saw his Sister Roxanne beaming at him proudly, he knew she would love him no matter where he was placed but being in a house with his sister would be great. He sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"Another Weasley, you never stop do you?" The hat asked rhetorically. "Interesting. With all of your family so far I have usually considered at least two houses. You seem to only suit one. Naturally mischievous and definitely brave. You remind me of your father and your uncle. Yes you'll do well in…..GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Fred hopped off the stool and made his way towards the Gryffindor table which was clapping madly. He hugged his sister tight and then his cousin Dominique. He playfully slapped James on the back waking him from his daydream. Fred looked at James funnily, he was quieter than usual.

"So what was your hatstall James?" Fred asked him. James' eyes widened almost as if he had been caught doing something wrong.

"What makes you say I was a hatstall Freddie?" James asked him.

"The hat said that I was the only Weasley/Potter so far that he hadn't considered for two houses, so what house were you considered for?" Fred replied.

James remained quiet and it was clear that he didn't want to talk about it, so Fred tried focussed his attention on the last Weasley/Potter kid of the year who was about to be sorted. Why wouldn't James tell him his hatstall? They were best friends since they were born, they didn't keep secrets from one another and yet James could barely even look Fred in the eye. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks. James was almost sorted into Slytherin! No wonder he didn't want to mention anything, he was probably ashamed of himself. It doesn't matter because it's over, James is in Gryffindor and none of them are in Slytherin. Yet.

So please review and like I said the next chapter is much longer.


	8. Molly Weasley II

**Molly Weasley II**

**As promised this is a longer chapter just because it's much more shocking. Hope you enjoy.**

Molly Weasley II watched her cousin Fred join her other cousins James, Roxanne, Dominique plus the two honorary Weasley's Sarah and Cody at the Gryffindor table. So far the majority of her family had been sorted into Gryffindor with her sister Lucy and cousin Victoire being the exceptions in Ravenclaw and Teddy in Hufflepuff. Molly just couldn't see herself in any of those houses. Sure she was brave, but not Gryffindor brave. Yes she was smart but not Ravenclaw smart. And she was loyal but not Hufflepuff loyal. Molly was devious, she was invisible, and she blended into the background. She knew exactly how to get what she wanted. She was nothing like her namesake and nothing like her sister. The sorting is supposed to tell her where she belongs because up until now she's been lost. Her sister lectures her about following rules, her father lectures her about working hard and her mother lectures her about being kind to others. But to be honest Molly has never cared much for being obedient, or intellectual or kind. Frankly she wasn't sure she did belong anywhere.

"Molly Weasley II" Professor Longbottom calls.

Molly walks up to the stool and turns to face the students and her nine family members. The Gryffindor's are smiling and giving her a thumbs up as if they're expecting her join them any minute now. Her two Ravenclaw family members are giving her stern looks that make her slightly nervous. Finally Teddy gives her a slight wave as if to tell her that everything will be okay. Molly sits down and the hat is placed on her head.

"Please tell me you're the last of the Weasley/Potter brood this year, I'm not sure how much more I can take." The hat pleaded with her.

"Yes I'm the last of them for this year but you have two next year so better start preparing early, they're trouble." Molly replied.

"Ahh so you're witty but not the Ravenclaw kind. I also sense rebellion in you, Gryffindor perhaps? No you prefer to blend into the background and strike at the opportune moment. Yes you could do quite well in the house of the cunning." The hat told her. Molly almost fell off the stool, the hat wanted to put her in Slytherin.

"You want to put me in Slytherin?" Molly questioned.

"You could do great things there, you're clearly ambitious and intelligent. Slytherin is the logical choice and you're not the only Weasley/Potter I've considered putting there." The hat explained to her.

"If you're sure that's where I absolutely belong then so be it."

"Very well then. I place you in…..SLYHTERIN!" The hat shouted.

The entire hall gasped. It was unheard of, a Weasley in Slytherin. Molly didn't care, she made her way over to her new table ignoring the stares of her family. Once the rest of the students were sorted the headmistress made a speech and then the feast began. Molly had to admit the food was very good. She felt someone sit down next to her and turned to see her cousin Victoire.

"Victoire this is the Slytherin table you can't be here." Molly insisted.

"Neither can you. You're a Weasley for Merlin's sake, you can't be a Slytherin. Why didn't you ask the hat for a different house?" Victoire enquired.

"Because this is where I belong Victoire and I hope you and the rest of my family can accept that. Now please return to your own table." Molly told her. Victoire glared at her but left returning to her own table. Molly turned around to look at her other family members. Both James and Fred were giving her the cold shoulder though Dominique and Roxanne gave her weak smiles. Cody and Sarah waved, but it was half hearted at most. She turned to look at Teddy who gave her a sympathetic smile to reassure her. Finally the person who she dreaded facing the most, her sister Lucy. However when Lucy caught Molly's eye she gave her a big smile which confused Molly even further.

After the meal the first years followed the prefect towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common rooms were located. They reached a large stone wall which had no door and no entrance. The prefect turned to face them laughing at their confusion.

"Welcome to Slytherin the house of the cunning, ambitious and resourceful, congratulations you should be very proud." The prefect sneered and Molly couldn't help but feel that comment was aimed at her. "In order to enter the Slytherin chambers you must say the password to the wall, please don't forget it."

The prefect uttered the password and the bricks began to move and form a passage through to the Slytherin common room. Molly looked on in amazement, she couldn't believe this was happening. The common room was huge and had a sort of light green tinge to it, there were black and dark green chairs all around the room. Molly also noticed the decorative skulls which were pretty cool. She then realised the green tinge was due to the lake, the Slytherin dormitories were under the lake! Her jaw dropped in amazement.

"The password changes every fortnight be sure to check the notice board. Girls dormitories are to the left and boys to the right, boys are not allowed in the girl's dormitories and vice versa. First years are the first doors." The first years began to head towards the dorms but Molly was stopped. "Weasley you stay."

Molly turned to face the fifth year prefect who wore a smirk on his face that she would love to wipe off. He had his arms folded as if he meant business, Molly decided to copy.

She folded her arms and replied. "Can I help you with something?"

His smirk vanished for a second and then returned. "You fifthly half blood, how dare you speak to me like that? I don't understand why you're here Weasley but you don't belong here. You should get out while you still can." He told her.

Now it was Molly's turn to smirk. "I know exactly where I belong, and its right here. I'm not going anywhere so you'd better get used to having me around." Molly turned to walk to the dorms but quickly turned back to the prefect. "Oh and by the way my father married a pure blood, making me a pure blood not that blood status even matters anymore."

Molly walked towards the dorms to find a young first year girl watching her. Molly didn't know what this girl wanted but after what the prefect had said to her she decided it couldn't be worse than that.

"I have to admit that was impressive." The girl said which stopped Molly in her tracks. The girl actually didn't mind that she was a Weasley. "You must be a true Slytherin to stand up to someone like that, it takes a lot of guts."

Molly laughed at that, she may be a Slytherin but she inherited the Weasley Temper. This girl intrigued her. "My names Molly Weasley II and you are?"

"Trisha Nott. My father fought against your family in the war, sorry about that. And you didn't have to introduce yourself, everybody knows who you are. But can I ask you something?" Trisha asked.

"Well technically you just did but sure go ahead?" Molly replied.

"Why do you always introduce yourself as Molly Weasley II?" Trisha questioned.

"Honestly, I'm bribed by my dad." Molly told her and they both laughed. Molly liked it here, she felt as though she belonged.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I like Molly in Slytherin. I know not everyone will agree with where I've placed her. I'd love some more reviews and to hear where all of you would place the next gen characters.**


	9. Albus Severus Potter

**Albus Severus Potter**

**Hey guys was Molly's sorting a shocker for you? I'd love to hear what you think anyway here's Albus'.**

Albus Severus Potter couldn't believe it when Molly wrote to her parents telling them she had gotten sorted into Slytherin. It had always been his fear that he would be the first of his family to be sorted into Slytherin but Molly had gone and taken that title for herself. Truthfully Albus was thankful as Uncle Percy was livid when he Albus' dad told him the contents of the letter and the fact that Molly seemed to like being a Slytherin only made him angrier. Eventually Albus' dad and Lucy made Uncle Percy see sense but he still hasn't quite worked out how to speak to Molly since her sorting. Lucy was the biggest surprise, supporting her sister fully in being a Slytherin. Lucy claimed that sometimes the houses weren't all that different from one another and that it didn't matter which house Molly was in. This encouraged Albus as he had a distinct feeling that Slytherin was where he belonged, at least if he did get sorted there he would have company. He watched as Scorpius Malfoy was sorted straight into Slytherin and Albus made a note to befriend him if they were in the same house.

"Albus Severus Potter." Professor Longbottom called, whilst looking proud as his son Frank Longbottom II just got sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus made his way up to the stool and turned to face the students most of which he was related to in some way. He noticed his brother and cousins at the Gryffindor table making faces at him so he'd feel less nervous. He then glanced over at his two Ravenclaw cousins, Lucy was smiling at him which was reassuring however Victoire, judgemental as ever was glaring at him, just daring him to get himself sorted into Slytherin. It was now that he was quite upset that Teddy was gone, obviously he was proud that his adoptive older brother was going to be an Auror but he wished Teddy could be here for this. He saw Molly smirking at him as if she knew that soon he would be joining her as the black sheep of the family. Lastly he glanced at his best friend and Cousin Rose who was waiting patiently to be sorted. She gave him a quick thumbs up as the hat was lowered onto his head.

"Another Potter/Weasley, my first of this year. I was told there are two of you and you're both trouble." The hat muttered to Albus.

"Who told you we're trouble?" He asked the hat intrigued at the answer.

"Your Slytherin cousin, I must admit it was a surprise when she turned out to be so devious and you are similar and yet so different. You possess the loyalty of Hufflepuff, the brains of a Ravenclaw, the bravery of a Gryffindor and the ambition of a Slytherin. You are the first student to ever be a hatstall between all four houses, and you are worthy of all four houses. However I sense one has been on your mind for a long time. You dread being a Slytherin but you yearn for it at the same time. I think I know where you belong….SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

There were simultaneous gasps from most people in the hall however a few clapped straight away started off by Molly. Albus walked towards the Slytherin table where Molly grinned at him and embraced him in a very long hug.

"I knew I couldn't be the only one!" She stated to him.

"The only one of what?" he questioned.

"The only Slytherin in our family. Come on sit down there's a few people I want you to meet before Rose gets sorted." Molly pulled him into the seat next to her. "This is Trisha Nott, she's second year like me."

Albus looked at the girl with black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes, she shook his hand and Albus decided that he liked her. Molly introduced him to a couple more people in her year before turning her attention to a first year. He had hair so blond it was almost white and it was slicked right back almost forcefully.

"Al this is Scorpius Malfoy, I know our families have had their differences but let's not be prejudice." Molly told him.

Albus smiled at the boy who looked remarkably like his father, Draco Malfoy. "Nice to meet you Scorpius, my name is Albus but my friends call me Al." And just like that Albus had a new friend and turned his attention to Rose who was about to get sorted.

**I added Scorpius in at the end, I see him, Albus and Rose getting along really well. After the Weasley/Potter clans sorting's are done I was thinking of doing Scorpius', Lorcan's, Lysander's and a few OC's what do you guys think?**


	10. Rose Weasley

**Rose Weasley**

**I had a review saying that someone would like to see the next generations friends/honorary Weasley's. I promise when I'm done with all the Weasley/Potter clan I will do all their friends.**

Rose Weasley watched as her cousin Albus walked towards Molly and embrace her at the Slytherin table. Rose had to admit that she was the only one not surprised that Molly belonged in Slytherin, the girl was extremely cunning. However she could never put Albus in just the one house and she was his best friend, the person who knew him better than anyone. Slytherin she could understand as Albus was quite ambitious but ultimately she's not sure that's where she would have put him. Rose herself hadn't quite worked out where she belonged either. Like her cousin Lucy she loved her books more than interacting with people, Ravenclaw traits but then again she enjoyed being adventurous and boisterous, Gryffindor traits. She knew her dad would be disappointed if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor but would accept Ravenclaw as a respectable substitution. At least she didn't have any Slytherin traits, her father would possibly react worse than Uncle Percy did. Rose watched as Lorcan Scamander was sorted into Hufflepuff, which Rose thought suited him well. Lysander followed however he ended up in Ravenclaw separate from his twin brother. Rose knew she was next.

"Rose Weasley." Professor Longbottom called.

Rose walked up to the hat and turned to face the rest of the hall. She saw Albus who gave her a wave of encouragement and Lucy who was her favourite female cousin smiled at her assuring her that it didn't matter what house Rose belonged it, she'd have her support. Rose decided to ignore the glare Victoire was sending her way since she never cared much for her older cousin and instead elected to turn towards her Gryffindor family. They were all smiling at her almost as though they were waiting for her to join them, Rose wasn't sure she was going to be. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"Another Potter/Weasley should I be expecting another hoard of you next year too?" The hat asked her.

"Only one, but he's trouble." Rose replied.

"I was told the same about you and I can see your cousin was right. You're clearly very intelligent like your mother but you possess your fathers temper. You could definitely do well in Ravenclaw however I don't think that's truly where you belong. Courageous, brave and daring yes I know exactly where to put you…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Rose smiled and hopped off the stool making her way towards her four Gryffindor cousins who proceeded to smother her in a group hug. Rose sat down between her cousins Fred and Roxanne whilst sitting across from her friend Frank Longbottom II. Rose couldn't deny that it felt good to be in Gryffindor but she would really miss having Albus around. Obviously they would remain best friends they just wouldn't see each other as often as they normally would.

"You guys aren't going to give Al a hard time about being sorted into Slytherin are you? He was really nervous about it and it would help if you guys were supportive." Rose explained to them.

"Don't worry about it Rosie after the shock of Molly being a Slytherin I think we can handle Al can't we guys?" Dominique reassured her while her two other cousins nodded in agreement. However James sat there very quiet staring at the Slytherin table with a look on his face that Rosie couldn't describe.

"How can you guy be okay with this? Two of our family members are slimy Slytherins and you're all acting as if it's not a big deal." James said to them with an angry tone. They all stared at him as if he had an extra head.

"And you James Sirius Potter are acting like it's the end of the world. Don't sit there thinking you're better than Al and Molly because you're in Gryffindor. You can be downright arrogant sometimes and I am getting sick of it, so be happy for your brother or will hex you into next week, got it?" Roxanne near shouted at him. This had captured the attention of many fellow Gryffindor's, but Rose gave them a glare that sent them packing. James had gone quiet once more and decided to leave the subject of Al being sorted into Slytherin alone.

"Anyway Rosie I reckon Uncle Ron is going to be very pleased that his little girl made it to Gryffindor, I thought for a second there you were going into Ravenclaw." Fred changed the subject.

"The hat considered it but ultimately decided I belonged in Gryffindor, I'm happy although I wouldn't have minded one bit if I had been placed in Ravenclaw. But yes dad will be very happy to hear the news of my sorting although I can't say the same when he hears about Al. He almost fainted when he heard Molly was in Slytherin." She replied to them.

They all laughed at the thought of the Ron Weasley fainting because of his niece's sorting. Rosie liked being with her family, Gryffindor was definitely a good fit for her.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story, please send in your reviews.**


	11. Louis Weasley

**Louis Weasley**

**Hey guys thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming I'd love to hear where you guys think I should go with the story.**

Louis Weasley was happy to finally be at Hogwarts, however he was not happy that his sister Victoire was head girl. Not that Victoire was a terrible sister it's just he could finally join James and Fred in their pranks and Victoire would be constantly on their backs. Louis wanted to pull his pranks off in peace not get caught by his older sister. Being part Veela he could talk his way out of it with the other prefects but not with Victoire. Louis already knew which house he belonged in, he was a Gryffindor through and through however there had been some surprise sorting's so far, Molly and Albus being the obvious examples. He had been shocked when two of his cousins had been sorted into Slytherin as did most of his family, Uncle Harry had been the most accepting. He convinced Uncle Percy that Molly being a Slytherin wasn't a bad thing and he told everyone he was proud to have a son in Slytherin. The biggest shock had been when Al asked Uncle Harry if his friend Scorpius Malfoy could stay for some of the summer. It turned out that Scorpius was actually a nice guy and even managed to get along with Rose. Louis could never handle being a Slytherin, and luckily he'd never have to.

"Louis Weasley." Professor Longbottom called.

Louis walked up to the hat and turned to face the hall full of students, most of which were his family. He could see the four Slytherins Molly, Al, Trisha and Scorpius smirking at him, although he wasn't sure why. He then saw Lucy waving to him from the Ravenclaw table whilst Victoire sat there just staring at him. His friend Lorcan gave him the thumbs up as a sign of good luck, Lysander smiled at him from the Hufflepuff table. He then looked over at the Gryffindor table where Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, James, Rosie and Frank were all grinning at him, he grinned back. He took a seat and the hat was lowered onto his head.

"Ah my only Potter/Weasley of the year." The hat said to him." And you are so sure of where you belong. You may be right, you contain many of the qualities it takes to be a Gryffindor. Yet you possess a lot of intelligence and creativeness, Ravenclaw traits."

"I'd like to be placed in Gryffindor please?" Louis told the hat.

"Very well. You belong in…..GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled.

The hall erupted in cheers and Louis joined his cousins and his Sister at the Gryffindor table. They all patted him on the back and congratulated him on his sorting.

"Nice of you to join us little brother, glad you could make it. Looks like you and the hat had a lovely little chat." Dominique told him.

"Yes, I was only telling it I wanted to be Gryffindor." Louis replied. Now all eyes were on him. His cousins, Frank and Dominique all looked very confused. "What? Do I have something on my face? Is that what Al and that were smirking at?"

"No it's just we thought for sure you wouldn't be a hatstall. We thought you would be sorted straight into Gryffindor." Rosie replied speaking on behalf of the group. They all nodded in agreement to her statement. "So what was your other house?"

"Ravenclaw." Louis told them while they all stared at him in shock. "Yes I know I didn't expect it either, I didn't think I was that smart to be honest."

"We didn't either Lou." Fred replied which earned laughs from the family. Louis definitely could have handled Ravenclaw but he felt that Gryffindor was a much better fit for him.

**I've started a companion story to this called Dear Family, please check it out. It's the parents reading the kids letters from their first day at Hogwarts.**


	12. Lily Luna Potter

**Lily Luna Potter**

**Only Hugo to go after Lily but I have promised to write about some of their friends, I'll put a list of 'honorary' Weasley's that I'm going to write about at the bottom.**

Lily Luna Potter watched her best friend Alice Longbottom II walk towards the Gryffindor table where the majority of Lily's family sat. She so desperately wanted to join her but deep down Lily knew she didn't belong in Gryffindor, sure she was brave but not Gryffindor brave. She wanted to be courageous and adventurous but that just wasn't her. Lily much preferred to watch her cousin's crazy antics than participate. Lily knew she would either end up in Ravenclaw with Lucy and Lysander or Hufflepuff with Lorcan, not that she minded. Lily was actually very intelligent, especially with numbers, which came as a surprise to most of her family, they expected her to be just like James. But Lily was happy being her own person and she was happy that her other best friend and cousin Hugo was just like her. He didn't participate in the loud, boisterous activities with his sister and cousins either, he preferred to sit at the side with Lily. Hugo stood next to Lily giving her hand a squeeze on occasion to reassure her. It was times like these Lily was glad to have Hugo standing by her side making her feel better, she honestly thinks she's be lost without him.

"Lily Luna Potter." Professor Longbottom called. It was weird calling him Professor Longbottom instead of Uncle Neville, she couldn't imagine how weird it must be for Frank and Alice to call their father Professor Longbottom.

With one last squeeze of her hand Lily reluctantly let go of Hugo's and made her way up to the stool. She turned to face the other students and saw Alice waving at her whilst sitting next to Frank and Rose waving with the rest of her Gryffindor family. She glanced over to see third years Albus and Scorpius smirking at her and forth years Molly and Trisha doing the same, those Slytherins were obviously up to something. Lily then looked at the two tables that she was most likely going to be joining. At the Hufflepuff table Lorcan gave her a wave and at the Ravenclaw table Lucy and Lysander smiled at her, well Lysander smiled at her when he wasn't staring at Lucy. She sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

"The last of Potters brood, you are an interesting one, I see you are definitely more reserved than the majority of your family, Hufflepuff maybe? You're very creative, I can tell and there's only one house for the creative….RAVENCLAW!" The hat announced.

The hall erupted in cheers and Lily walked towards the Ravenclaw table where her cousin Lucy and friend Lysander waited for her to join them. She participated in their group hug and then sat down next to them.

"I thought for sure you were going to be joining my brother at the Hufflepuff table for a minute there Lily." Lysander confessed to her.

"Don't be silly Ly, Lily is a true Ravenclaw and she's going to fit in great. Don't let this idiot tell you otherwise." Lucy told her. Lily just laughed at the two of them. Lucy was now a very beautiful sixth year but also a compulsive studier. She was working extremely hard to become head girl next year. Luckily Lucy was a bit more bearable than Victoire, Lily was thankful that she joined Hogwarts this year and not last. Lysander was now a third year with a big and very noticeable crush on Lucy. The rest of the family teased him for it, but Lucy doesn't want to embarrass him so she says nothing about it. Lily finds it hilarious and wonders how long it will last, the feelings are most certainly not reciprocated.

"Are you listening to me Lily?" Lucy askes her.

"Oh sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What were you saying Lucy?" Lily apologised.

"I was asking you where you thought Hugo was going to be put." Lucy replied. Lily turned to look at Hugo who was nervously rocking on his feet trying to calm himself down. By the looks of it, it wasn't working. Then his name was called.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Lysander told them. Lily just hoped wherever he was put, Hugo would be happy.

**Okay so the characters I'm going to write about are…**

**Cody Finnigan (OC)**

**Sarah Wood (OC)**

**Trisha Nott (OC)**

**Lysander Scamander **

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**Frank Longbottom II (OC)**

**Lorcan Scamander**

**Sadie Finnigan (OC)**

**Alice Longbottom II (OC)**


	13. Hugo Weasley

**Hugo Weasley**

**We've reached the last of the Weasley's but not to worry their friends will be added although it will screw up the order a little, sorry.**

Hugo was very nervous. He stood holding his best friend, and cousin's hand whilst Alice Longbottom II ran to the Gryffindor table to join Hugo's family and her older brother Frank. Hugo glanced over at the table where he saw his sister smiling at him. He knew Gryffindor wasn't going to be his house and he was okay with that, he just wasn't sure his father would be okay with that. Hugo saw how Uncle Neville beamed with pride at his daughters sorting, he's have to get used to calling him Professor Longbottom which is very weird. Then it was Lily's turn, he gave her hand a small squeeze for support and watched her go. He didn't think Lily would be sorted into Gryffindor either but you never know. He waited patiently as the hat talked to her but within about fifteen second the hat declared her Ravenclaw and the hall cheered for her. Hugo knew that his turn would come soon, maybe if he was lucky he would be placed with Lily. He was extremely smart, had his mother's brains as his dad would say, but he didn't know if the hat would agree. Hugo certainly worked harder than his sister, not that she was lazy however Rose preferred to spend her time pranking or reading comic books than studying for tests. Not that she needed to study either, she was naturally smart like Hugo and their mother.

"Hugo Weasley." Professor Longbottom called.

Hugo walked up to the stool and turned to face the students. He glanced at the Slytherin table where the 'Silver Quartet' as people had dubbed them sat smirking at him which made him feel slightly uneasy. He then looked at the Hufflepuff table where Lorcan sat as the lone Hufflepuff of the family. Lorcan shot Hugo a cheesy grin and gave him the thumbs up. Hugo then looked at the Ravenclaw table where Lily sat with Lucy and Lysander. Lily waved to him and mouthed good luck which made Hugo feel a lot better. Finally the Gryffindor table where they all sat making faces at him, except his sister Rose she was smiling at him, she must know how nervous he felt. Hugo sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

"The last of the Weasley's I gather. About time too, I've sorted thirteen of you in the last eight years." The hat complained.

"Don't forget the honorary Weasley's like Scorpius, Trisha, Alice, Frank, Sarah, Sadie, Cody, Lorcan and Lysander. So that really makes twenty – two of us when you think about it." Hugo replied to him.

"Ahh you are all about family young man. I sense great loyalty in you much like your father but you do have your mother's brains. Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, which would be a better fit. I think you belong in…..HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat announced.

The hall cheered for Hugo as he made his way to Lorcan at the Hufflepuff table. When he reached it he got many pats on the back and congratulations.

"Finally one of you join me I was afraid I was going to be alone for the rest of my years at Hogwarts." Lorcan told him which made Hugo laugh.

"You're such a drama queen Lorcan honestly." Hugo told him while he laughed at the comment.

"Are you disappointed you didn't get Gryffindor?" Lorcan asked him.

"Not at all. I was never expecting to get Gryffindor, I'm happy in Hufflepuff. It's my Cousin Teddy's house after all." Hugo replied.

"Fair enough now let's eat I'm starving." Lorcan told him.

"With that appetite you could be a real Weasley." Hugo said whilst they tucked into the most delicious feast.

**Hope you guys are enjoying the story, I'd love some more reviews. Cody Finnigan is next, he's an original character of mine.**


	14. Cody Finnigan

**Cody Finnegan**

**Cody Finnigan is in the same year as Roxanne and Lucy, he is the son of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown and is an honorary Weasley. **

Cody Finnegan was excited. His father Seamus and mother Lavender had met at Hogwarts and Cody couldn't wait to make more friends. He knew that Teddy Lupin was sorted into Hufflepuff four years ago, Victoire Weasley into Ravenclaw two years ago and Dominique Weasley into Gryffindor just last year. Cody was familiar with all the many Weasley/Potter children as Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, Ginny Potter and the famous Harry Potter were friends with his parents at school, Hermione and Cody's mother never seemed to get along very well though. Cody glanced over to his left where two of the Weasley/Potter clan were standing waiting to get sorted. Roxanne Weasley the kind brunette and Lucy Weasley the pretty but slightly intimidating blonde. Cody knew they were both supposed to be Gryffindors but so far only one of the Weasley/Potter clan have ended up in Gryffindor. Both of Cody's parents were Gryffindors so it's extra pressure for him. He knew no matter what happened both of his parents would be proud of him.

"Cody Finnegan." Professor Longbottom called, he was so used to calling him Uncle Neville that it seemed weird to stop.

Cody took a deep breath and walked up to the stool and turned to face the entire student body. Cody had to admit it was quite scary having everyone watch him as he took a seat and the hat was placed on his head.

"Finnegan, I remember sorting your parents." The hat told him. "Your mother was a difficult one to place but ultimately Gryffindor suited her. As for your father, well he could belong no-where else. You seem a lot like your father young Finnegan."

"But I'm scared shouldn't that mean I'm not a Gryffindor?" Cody asked the hat curiously.

"Ah but admitting that your scared is an act of bravery my boy." The hat explained to him. "Therefore you must belong in…..GRYFFINDOR!"

Cody hopped off the stool and made his way to the cheering Gryffindor table, the only problem was he wasn't sure where to sit. Someone yanked his arm and he sat down next to the person, he turned to find a young girl with blonde hair that framed her face.

"Congrats Finnegan I was hoping you'd be joining Gryffindor." Dominique Weasley said to him with a toothy grin.

"Thanks." He replied. "Where do you reckon your cousins are going?" Cody asked her curious as to her thoughts. Dominique pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"Ravenclaw for Lucy, the girls too smart for her own good. Roxanne is hard to place in just one house but I bet its Hufflepuff, she's the kind one." Dominique concluded.

"I agree with you on Lucy, she is wicked smart. But I have to disagree with you on Roxanne." Cody said with confidence.

Dominique raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really, care to put your money where your mouth is Finnegan?" She asked him.

Cody had no idea what this meant but he assumed she was making a bet with him. "Fair enough. I bet you one galleon that Roxanne is in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff."

"I'll take that bet Finnegan." Dominique smirked and shook his hand. They both turned their attention back to the sorting just in time, Roxanne was making her way up to the stool. Both Cody and Dominique waved to her, it would probably relax her slightly. After a good minute the hat declared her Gryffindor and she came running over to the table. Dominique slipped a galleon into his hand before hugging her cousin and insisting she sit down next to her.

Lucy as expected was sorted into Ravenclaw, Cody knew her father would be proud. Then the food was displayed and Cody could have sworn he died and gone to heaven. He was so busy piling food onto his plate that he got excited, too excited and blew up the plate in front of him. The whole hall went silent, until the Gryffindor table started laughing at his slip up. All Cody could think was that his father would never let him live this down.

**Please send in more of your reviews, I'd love to hear if you liked my original characters and if you want more.**


	15. Sarah Wood

**Sarah Wood**

**Sarah is the daughter of Oliver Wood and another witch, she's an original character of mine. Her sorting takes place the year after Lucy and Roxanne, there are no Potters or Weasley's sorted that year.**

* * *

Sarah Wood hated that her dad was famous. Sure he didn't save the world like Harry Potter but he was the keeper for the English Quidditch team. Sarah found it so embarrassing that girls thought her dad was good looking, and she dreaded going to Hogwarts where everybody expected to be exactly like her father. Sarah didn't play Quidditch, which deeply disappointed her father, she didn't want to be the same as everyone else. Sarah was an archer, and a pretty good one at that. She never missed her target, it was a combination of strength, patience and mental agility. All three of which are different house traits. Strength was a Gryffindor quality, patience a Hufflepuff quality and mental agility a Ravenclaw quality. Sarah didn't know where she was going to be put, her dad obviously wanted her in Gryffindor but Sarah wasn't sure she belonged there. All she wanted was to be her own person, was that too much to ask for?

"Sarah Wood." Professor Longbottom called.

Sarah took her time making her way up the steps, the hat had a big decision to make and so did she. If the hat said she belonged in any of those three houses then she would have to choose where she wanted to be, she had to choose where she belonged. Sarah turned to face the hall, she could see the many Weasley/Potters that her dad had told her about, although none of them were getting sorted this year. She could also see her friend Cody Finnegan who was beaming at her like he was proud already. She could join him at the Gryffindor table with Dominique and Roxanne. Then again she could join Victoire and Lucy at the Ravenclaw table, or maybe even Teddy in Hufflepuff. She took a seat and the hat was then lowered onto her head, but before it even touched her hair there was a cry.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled across the hall.

The hall erupted in cheers but Sarah remained seated in shock. It hadn't even touched her head how could it be so sure she belonged in Gryffindor? She found her legs had begun working again and were carrying her toward the screaming Gryffindor table. Cody enveloped her in a giant bear hug muttering that he was proud of her. Sarah sat down next to her friend and was introduced to Dominique Weasley, a third year and Roxanne Weasley a second year.

"So Wood, that had to have been the fastest sorting in history." Dominique said to her whilst grinning like mad.

"Yeah it looked like the hat barely even touched your head." Cody told her with a look of astonishment on his face. Sarah laughed at their enthusiasm over her sorting, she couldn't believe the hat put her here without even touching her head.

"So…" Dominique Began. Sarah knew they would begin to question her about her dad and Quidditch and which position did she play. "Finnegan here was just telling me you're an ace archer, that's pretty cool."

Sarah wondered if she looked as shocked as she felt. She hadn't expected to be recognised for her archery, this felt pretty good. "Thank you, it is pretty cool. If you want I could show you guys some time, teach you how it all works?"

Sarah watched as Dominique, Roxanne and Cody's faces all lit up at the thought of seeing her in action and possibly learning from her. "That would be awesome Sarah!" Dominique told her still smiling away.

Sarah sighs, glad that people might finally start seeing her for her, and not just her famous Quidditch playing father.

* * *

**Please Review**


	16. Trisha Nott

**Trisha Nott**

**Trisha's the daughter of Theodore Nott and a pure blood witch. Her family are still pure blood fanatics but Trisha is not like that at all. She will become Molly Weasley II's best friend and an 'honorary Weasley'. Her real name's Patricia but only her family call her that.**

* * *

Trisha Nott knew what awaited her at Hogwarts. Bullies, ass-kicking's and general unpopularity. Her mother had warned her what life would be like, what her family did during the war and how that made them deeply unpopular, her father stated that people should be proud of her since she was a pure blood with the last name Nott. She didn't care much for her father or his opinions. Trisha understood, what her family did was terrible but what she didn't understand is why she should be punished for it. This was before she was born, she wasn't responsible for her family's actions and yet her peers would most likely hold her accountable. She would be ridiculed for having the name Nott. Another thing Trisha already knew was that she had to be Slytherin, her father told her not to bother coming home if she was placed elsewhere and Trisha believed him. She believed her father would do a cruel thing like that because he was cruel enough to fight with Voldemort in the War. It doesn't matter how young he was because he should have known better. Trisha is shook from her thoughts when she watches the Potter boy get sorted into Gryffindor. Then it's her turn.

"Patricia Nott." Professor Longbottom calls. Trisha winced slightly at the use of her full name not only because it was a horrible name that made her sound like she was eighty but because her father had chosen it. He seemed to think it was regal, Trisha thought it was ugly. Her family still called her by her full name but her friends were to call her Trisha unless they wanted to be severely injured, at least at Hogwarts she would just be Trisha not Patricia.

Trisha walks up to the stool and turns around. This was more daunting than she first thought. She took her seat and the hat was placed on top of her head.

"Hmmm unusual for a Nott." The hat said to her which confused her.

"What is?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Most of you are cruel and malicious, but you are different. I sense a great deal of bravery in you, Gryffindor would suit you well." The hat told her.

"No." She replied firmly. "You can't place me in Gryffindor. You don't understand I have to be in Slytherin.

"Yes or your father will disown you. Well I do sense intelligence and resourcefulness both of which are Slytherin traits." The hat explained. "Very well but you could have done well in Gryffindor, I place you in…Slytherin!"

Trisha let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the Slytherin table where some welcomed her and some chose to ignore her presence. She then sat quietly and watched as more people were sorted into their houses, the Weasley boy following his cousin to Gryffindor. The next person to go up was a red headed girl who had a mischievous glint in her eye, another Weasley. Trisha sat waiting for the hat to announce any minute another Gryffindor, imagine her shock when the hat shouted Slytherin. For a second the entire hall stopped moving, a Weasley didn't belong in Slytherin. However soon the headmistress made her speech and the whole school began eating, Trisha kept an eye on the Weasley girl.

Soon enough the prefect led them to the dungeons where he warned them not to forget the password. He then gave them a quick tour and sent them on their way, everyone except Weasley. He told her she didn't belong here, that she had filthy blood and should get out of Slytherin while she could. Trisha had expected her to shout at him like Weasley's do or curl up in a ball like first years do. Instead the Weasley girl smirked at him and told him she belonged in Slytherin and he would have to get used to having her around. But the icing on the cake was when she told him blood status didn't matter and walked away. Trisha couldn't help but introduce herself to the girl who had just become her hero. Trisha wondered if her dad would disown her for befriending a Weasley.

* * *

**Please give me some more reviews and please check out my newest story It's a Family thing which features the same characters, if you love this then you should enjoy It's a Family thing.**


	17. Frank Longbottom II

**Frank Longbottom II**

**Sorry it took longer than normal for me to update, my computer has been acting up. This one's pretty short but I still loved writing it. Frank Longbottom II is my own character but based off other peoples ideas.**

* * *

Frank Longbottom II was extremely nervous. At least everyone else got to get sorted in peace, Frank would have his own father lowering the hat onto his head. How was he supposed to live up to the legend that was his father? Placed in Gryffindor, took part in the Ministry battle when he was fifteen and destroyed a horcrux when he was seventeen. Now Neville Longbottom was the head of Gryffindor house and one of the youngest at that. Frank couldn't deal with that kind of pressure, maybe he belonged in Hufflepuff, his mother's house. His little sister had told him he was so lucky to be going to Hogwarts and spending time with dad, Frank wasn't so sure she was right. He would be the first to get sorted, followed by Malfoy, followed by Albus, followed by the Scamander brothers, followed by Rose. What if he disappointed his father, or worse his little sister? Alice worshipped him, she was forever playing Quidditch with him or reading with him. She had told him before he left that she was proud and he was bound to be a Gryffindor, this only made him more nervous.

"Frank Longbottom II" His father called with pride.

Frank made his way up toward his father who was beaming with pride. He turned to face the hall which by now was a lot of Weasley's. The Gryffindors made faces at him, the Ravenclaws gave him the thumbs up, whilst the Slytherins were whispering in each other's ears just to make him self conscious. Before he sat down his father whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry son, it doesn't matter where you're placed we'll all be proud of you."

"Thanks dad." Frank replied and the hat was lowered onto his head, it was heavier than he expected.

"A Longbottom, interesting. You are a mix of both your parents. You have your mother's kindness but your father's bravery. Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, where to put you?" I place you in…GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced.

Frank smiled and went to make his way to the Gryffindor table but was stopped when his father hugged him. Embarrassed he slid in next to Cody Finnegan who was now a fourth year.

"Well done Longbottom didn't doubt you for a second." Cody said to him while sending a wink in fifth year Dominique's direction.

"Shove it Finnegan, you took my money why don't you leave my pride alone." Dominique said to Cody whilst glaring at him. This made fourth year Roxanne and third year Sarah laugh. Second years James and Fred were too busy making jokes to notice.

"She bet you'd be placed in Hufflepuff Longbottom, but I said 'no our Frankie's a Gryffindor'." Cody said to him. This made Frank smile although he wasn't sure he liked the nickname.

"Uncle Neville sure looked proud Frank." Dominique said to him whilst he flushed a red colour with embarrassment. He couldn't believe his father had hugged him in front of everyone.

"Hey leave off you guys, let him settle in before you go making jokes at his expense." Roxanne said to Cody and Dominique and Frank was secretly glad she stood up for him. "Anyway Al's about to get sorted."

Frank couldn't wait to write to Alice, she'd be thrilled to hear he'd been placed in Gryffindor. He also couldn't wait until she joined him in two years, he had no doubt that she'll sitting with him at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys and please check out my newest story It's A Family Thing**


	18. Scorpius Malfoy

**Scorpius Malfoy**

**This is Scorpius' sorting, I don't see him being like his dad was when he was at school. I see Scorpius as much more reserved and humble.**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy actually didn't want to go to Hogwarts. He knew what his family did during the war and honestly he was disgusted by it, but he also knew people would judge him for it. His father had pointed out Rose Weasley at the platform and warned him never to speak to her, for she was a Weasley and Weasley's and Malfoy's don't mix. Scorpius didn't want to listen to his father but he was sort of scared of him. Maybe he could befriend the Weasley girl without telling his father, keep their friendship a secret. Scorpius knew he didn't belong in Gryffindor, he wasn't brave at all and he certainly wasn't kind enough to be a Hufflepuff. That left Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He knew his father would be disappointed if he wasn't in Slytherin but he would accept Ravenclaw as a substitute house. Scorpius glanced over at the Weasley girl who was smiling and waving at people sitting at the Gryffindor table. Yes he would definitely have to speak to this girl.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Professor Longbottom called.

Scorpius made his way up to the stool and turned to face the hall. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table where two blonde Weasley's sat, his father would not like that. He then looked over at the Slytherin table where one red headed Weasley sat, which had certainly come as a shock to his father. Scorpius took a seat and the hat was placed on his head.

"A Malfoy, aren't you a strange one." The hat said to him which confused him slightly.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well usually I sort all Malfoy's straight into Slytherin but you are different. You are not filled with cruelty and Malice like the rest of your family. You use your intelligence to get you noticed, a possible Ravenclaw. However you do have a certain sneakiness in you that could get you into Slytherin." The hat explained to him.

"I'd like you to place me in Slytherin if you don't mind." Scorpius pleaded with the hat.

"Are you sure, Ravenclaw is a good house and you would do very well there." The hat asked him.

"I'm sure."

"Very well, I place you in…SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted.

Some of the Slytherin's cheered others ignored him, probably due to his last name. However when he made his way over to the table he saw one of the people cheering for him was the red headed Weasley. This confused Scorpius, shouldn't she hate him the most.

"Congrats Malfoy, thought for a second you were going to be joining my sister at the Ravenclaw table." The red headed Weasley said to him. Scorpius still didn't understand why she was speaking to him.

"How do you know it was Ravenclaw, it could have been Hufflepuff." Scorpius asked Curious to know how she had worked it out. What he didn't expect was for her to lift up a big ear.

"Extendable ear with a disillusment charm on it, invisible to everyone else but it means I can hear what's what." The Weasley said with a smirk on her face, yes she definitely belonged in Slytherin. "The name's Molly and this is Trisha Nott." She said whilst indicating to the dark skinned girl sitting next to her.

"Well you already know who I am, but why are you talking to me?" He asked her.

"I don't hold the same prejudices as some people Scorpius. You are not your father, you didn't make the mistakes he did therefore you shouldn't be held accountable for them." She spoke confidently. "Now shush, my cousins are about to be sorted."

Scorpius smiled at Molly and then turned his attention to Albus Potter, at least now he knew how he could be friends with Rose.

* * *

**I think Albus, Scorpius and Rose would be like the new golden trio at Hogwarts. Tell me what you guys think.**


End file.
